Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak/Issue 7
This is an issue of Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak, focusing on Garrett White. Garrett White I am sitting with my lawyer, James, discussing how I can seem like the best possible person at the next election. It’s cheap, laying and all, but that’s politics. I don’t like laying like this, but James states it has to be done. “Can’t we just...” I begin, when my phone rings. I take it up, raising a finger. James crosses his arms with a sigh. The call is from my wife’s brother. I wonder why he is calling, we usually never talk unless it’s a family dinner. “Garrett.” I say. “Hey, Jan is giving birth, you have to come over right now.” Marcus says, soudning concerned. “What?” I say, getting up. I mouth the words ‘I have to go’ to James, who lets out one more sigh. “I thought it wasn’t for another week.” “Apparently it was.” Marcus says. “You have to come.” That day, I decided I wanted to get seperated from Jan. I wasn’t ready for a child, and I had a lot on my mind. Seemingly, she moved to Pennsylvania. Good for her, I guess. One good thing is, I’m a congress member. That’s what I have been working towards, so that’s great. I am sitting in my office, discussing some minor things with my chief of staff, Frank. “Rogersville?” I mutter, looking at the papers he has given me. “Where’s that?”  “Pennsylvania. Sylvest is living there.” Frank explains. Sylvest isn’t officially a part of the congress, but many people go to him for advice. He is a former politician and war veteran, I guess that’s why people like him. I don’t. I sigh, giving Frank a nod. “All right, let’s go then.” In Rogersville, Sylvest, Frank, Rogersville’s sherif and I are sitting in Sylvest’s office. “We just need four more votes to get it through.” I explain. The sherif, Wolfgang, doesn’t seem to care. Sylvest is listening though. “You have Wilson, I assume?” Sylvest says, thinking. “Yes.” “Kveldfield?” “He’s considering, probably a yes.” “Tyson and his guys?” I don’t reply. I totally forgot about those. I feel so stupid, smiling and saying “Thank you.” As Frank and I leave the building, I swear for myself. “It’s my fault.” Frank says. “I should have told you we didn’t ask them.” “Yeah, well...” I mutter, not getting to continue what I am about to say, because I see my ex-wife, Jan. She is standing, talking with an old man. Next to her is a little boy. My child, I assume. “What?” Frank asks, confused. “Nothing.” I say. “Could you get me a cup of coffee?” Frank, sceptic, just shrugs and says “Sure.” I then head for Jan. “But they’re black, I don’t have them in white.” The old man says. He is looking at Jan, smiling. For some reason, that makes me mad. “Jan?” I say, and the man stops talking. Jan tilts her head as she sees me. She then looks at the man, saying “Axel, would you mind taking Jimmy for a moment?” “Not at all.” The man named Axel says and smiles. He gives me a friendly nod, then holds my son’s hand and walks away. “What are you doing here, how did you find us?” Jan askes, sounding frustrated. “I was here for Fenrikson. He promised to talk to me today.” I explain. “I had no idea this was where you lived.” “Well, it is.” Jan says and sighs. “It’s good to see you, I guess.” “Yeah, you too.” I say. “How has it...” “Get inside!” A man yells. “Everyone!” The man grabs Jan and me, pushing us into a clothing store. “What was all that about, William?” Jan asks the man. “You know that zombie-virus the news has talked about?” He begins. “It’s out of control.” “Right.” Jan says, sceptic. She then opens the door, walking outside. The man named William runs after her, and I slowly walk outside as well. Both Jan and William is gone as I get out. But it seems like William is right. This is chaos. People are running around, some of them eating each other. And one of them is eating Jimmy, my son. “No!” I yell, running over to Jimmy and the man eating him. I recognize the sherif, Wolfgang, now as a zombie, chewing on my son. I push Wolfgang off, taking Jimmy with me inside the clothing store again. He is crying, and I am just about to do so as well. “Who... who are you?” Jimmy manages to ask before I can hear him breathing out his last breath. A few hours later, we are a bunch of people, Frank and myself included, in the main hall. Neither Jan or William has returned. If Jan is dead too, I am going to kill myself... I really think I am. “I know everyone is scared, and a lot of people died today.” Sylvests says. “But we have to be strong. The military will be here soon.” Just then, William bursts into the main hall, blood stained and sweaty. “William?” Sylvest says, nodding to a deputy, I think his name is Stanley. “What happened?” “Jan...” William pants. “She’s dead...” Deaths *Jan White *Jimmy White *Bry Wolfgang Credits *Axel Durwin *Garrett White *William Seck *Sylvest Fenrikson *Stanley Roar *Frank Moore *Jan White *Jimmy White *James Robertson *Bry Wolfgang Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Issues Category:Issues